The Charming Parents
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: Their out of control, ever since Emma has started to call them mom and dad. Their acting like something Emma's never really had before...parents. WARNING: Overprotective mommy and daddy charming One-shots.


Emma had woken up that morning receiving a call from David asking her to meet them at their apartment for breakfast, she had taken a shower and got changed for the day.

She had finally moved into a new apartment with Henry on the other side of town near the docks, she had a suspicion on why Henry wanted to move somewhere near water. She figured it had something to do with her new boyfriend Captain Hook and how much her son had gotten to like him. Emma wasn't complaining for she loved the water and not that she would admit just yet Killian Jones.

Emma had gotten in her yellow car and drove to her parents apartment for breakfast, she glanced out her window enjoying the peaceful drive. When she arrived she knocked on their door which opened before she could knock a second time.

Her mother had opened the door holding Neal to her hip, he had grown a bit for the past couple of weeks. Mary Margaret smiled holding the door open for her telling her to come in shouting for David that Emma was there now.

She soon placed Neal in his highchair so he would be able to eat his baby food which was squashed peaches this morning. Neal sat in the chair gurgling and began smiling at Emma as she approached her baby brother, Emma babbled with him cooing at her brother. He reached his little baby hand at her grabbing one of her blonde churls, Emma had to gentle pry his hand off so he didn't pull on her hair.

Emma soon sat down next to Neal at the table after her offer to help her mother with breakfast was denied after her mother exclaimed that she wanted to make breakfast for her family.

Emma then let Neal play with her car keys as she talked with her mother about the apartment, soon Mary Margaret said she would come over to help her fully unpack; to Emma she insisted.

David then came into the room fixing the cuff on his shirt, seeing Emma he smiles instantly and goes over to kiss his wife. He then went over to kiss Neal and Emma on their foreheads, this took Emma by surprise a bit however she didn't say anything.

They soon all ate breakfast together as a family talking to each other, once breakfast was finished a knock was heard from the door Emma went to go open it to find Killian on the other side. He smiled at her while muttering 'Swan', he then began to ask her if she would like to go sailing with him. Emma talking to him by the door agreeing, she smiled back at him only to see his smile diminish for a second while he glanced behind Emma.

Killian glanced behind Emma only to see David by the sink holding his knife from his plate in his hands a bit threateningly while giving him a stern look saying many things. Mary Margaret at the time was fusing over Neal who had peaches over his face from his breakfast, the little guy was giggling while his mama tried and failed at wiping his face more than once.

Emma then told Killian that she just needed to get her jacket and they could go, while she went to retrieve it David had made his way towards him.

He then shook Hook's hand firmly pulling him towards him, David then whispered something in his ear. "You hurt her, I hurt you" David then released him hearing Emma come back.

"Ready to go?"

"Aye, I will bring her back later. Come lass let's go" Killian then made way out of the door with Emma following him.

When they reached the outside of the apartment building Emma turned to Hook. "What did he say?"

Killian shook his head shrugging it off as if she were mistaken, she then tossed him a look. He sighed then looked at her fondly, he came closer towards her almost two inches apart. "Your father expressed to me how he would hurt me if something would befall you and I reassure you that when your with me no harm shall come to you. This I promise you"

Emma saw no lies on his face, she couldn't help it she leaned in more towards him and did the same. Barely a inch apart...

"Emma!" running could be heard behind them, they broke apart to turn and see Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret ran up to Emma with a fluffy coat and wrapped it around her shouting "Honey it's cold outside!" she then wrapped Emma up in the jacket and took a scarf out of her own jacket pocket and wrapped it around Emma's neck frantically while muttering that she would catch a cold.

Emma and Hook stood still in shock while Mary Margaret wrapped Emma up in a layer fussing over her in every way. When the shock finally wore off Emma glared at her mother. "Mom!" whining a bit at how her mother was treating her.

Mary Margaret glanced at her daughter's face and gave her a stern look saying you shall do as I say, there's no discussion.

Emma then turned to Hook and grabbed his hand and began to pull him away to escape her mother, as she pulled Killian who followed marching they heard Mary Margaret shout out.

"Okay have fun Sweetie" she waved at them even though they didn't glance back at her. As they walked Hook snuffled a laugh glancing at his loves face which was hot red full of embarrassment.

They soon went sailing and had a wonderful time sharing kissing gazing at the sunset, falling even more in love. As Emma was wrapped in his arms staring at the sunset Killian silently worried what Dave would do if they were late?


End file.
